


Love on the Orient Express

by brain_curry, ririsasy



Category: L'ultimo Terrestre (2011), Murder on the Orient Express (2017), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Love at First Sight, Other, Pre transition trans character, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_curry/pseuds/brain_curry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: The story of Orient Express Conductor, Pierre Paul Michel, fall in love with a beautiful passenger, Roberta.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Pierre-Paul Michel/Roberta, Pierre/Roberta, Roberta/Pierre
Comments: 32
Kudos: 170





	Love on the Orient Express

**Author's Note:**

> Based On Character played by Luca Marinelli in L'ultimo Terrestre as [Roberta](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/636493363526434816/luca-marinelli-as-roberta-smoking) and Marwan Kenzari in Murder on The orient Express as [Pierre-Paul Michel](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/630078178421096448/marwan-kenzari-as-pierre-paul-michel-in-murder-on)
> 
> Story based from arts drawn by Brain.Curry(Akira_atsushi) for this pairing. You can see it [Here](https://twitter.com/akira_atsushi/status/1301177042231156736?s=09) and [Here](https://twitter.com/akira_atsushi/status/1309254773825175553?s=09)
> 
> Disclaimer : Written by cis person so if there's any mistake in writing the trans character It wasn't intentional or mean to offend.
> 
> *
> 
> I don’t know anything about railway in 19th or how long it will take to travel from Italy to France in this time now the train is too fast and you only need like 12 hours maximum to get from Italy to France, in this fiction however, it took Roberta around 2 days more or less lol.

Roberta clutched nervously at her VIP ticket for the Orient Express, she had received the news that morning through a letter sent by her cousin, Anya. She was the only relative that actually knew where she lived in Italy because she never lost contact with her and was still exchanging letters with her.

Roberta wouldn’t have bought the VIP ticket if it wasn’t an urgent pressing matter, it was the only train that day that departed to Paris straight through Rome. It’s the second train from where she started, the cost was quite pricey, but she’s thankful enough that she at least got the ticket. She packed lightly because she couldn’t think about anything else in her mind except her hometown, it’s been awhile.

She boarded the Orient Express in the evening, the train not the type she was used to travelling on. She hadn’t traveled this far for a long time, so she wasn’t sure if her judgment can be of any use in this matter. One of the conductors showed to her compartment, he was a tall, handsome man that smiles too often, every time she looks at him. That alone, Roberta thought, was worth her money if she got this kind of service.

Pierre left the compartment, although he couldn’t help himself and glanced back one more time to see the passenger he had just helped. Of course, she had already closed her door, still, Pierre had to physically put a hand on his own chest to slow down his breathing. It wasn’t the first time he ever saw a beautiful woman on this train, he had been working there for almost seven years and met a lot of people as the conductor, but never before had someone made him lose the ability to think. He was thankful for his skill on schooling his expression, no matter what kind of situation he was in, otherwise he might have made a fool of himself and then tripped over his own shoes when he first saw that passenger’s eyes.

Pierre tried to ignore the weird longing in his chest for the enchanting woman, and went back to serve another handful of passengers that needed his care and full attention.

It was at dinner time that he finally got to see her again. She sat close to the window by herself, had lit a cigarette and held it elegantly between her slender fingers. He realized that she had changed her dress. He thought she had looked pretty before, but this time, with the white dress revealing most of her shoulders, she was dazzling. The silky red scarf that throwed elegantly around her back rather compliments her look for the night. Pierre knew that he was an observant person, but not to this painful degree. It was obvious that his heart had taken a hundred steps ahead of him, towards this woman, and he didn’t even know her name yet.

He approached the table confidently with a tray in his hand, didn’t aware that he was fixing his posture to be straighter so he would appear taller. Not like it mattered, but he just wanted those eyes on him again, he wanted to impress her with something, anything at all.

“ _Bonsoir mademoiselle, que désireriez vous manger?”_ (Good evening miss, what could I get you for your dinner?) Pierre said politely. He was about to switch to English after his welcome greeting when Roberta turned her head towards him, she puffed the smoke from her lips before answering shortly with “ _Poulet basquaise s’il vous plaît_ ”. Pierre was stunned for a moment after hearing her voice.

“Exquisite choice _mademoiselle,_ ” Pierre said rather genuinely, because the chicken cooked with tomatoes, garlic and the distinctive taste of citrus with a lot of leaves had been his favorite too.

They locked eyes for a moment before Pierre composed himself enough to ask if she would like a cup of coffee from his tray or something else. She shook her head and only asked for her water to be refilled.

Pierre nodded, “I will be right back.” 

He said with a smile on his face, this is not the practiced one he usually showed to the passengers, though he knew the woman in front of him would not know the difference anyway. He wanted to linger beside her and stare into those soulful eyes for a little while longer, breathe in her perfume that was a mixture of rose and peach scent that should be too sweet for his nose, yet he found himself wanting more, but he also had a duty to serve other passengers.

Roberta was aware that the conductor looked at her with something else in his eyes that she couldn’t really name, but she didn’t want to be too hopeful, to think that it was some kind of attraction, so she brushed her wishful thinking away. She didn’t want to get carried away because a man was just doing his job. It would be too embarrassing, so she turned her head back to stare out the window again as the man's footsteps left her side.

♤♤♤

Pierre took large steps like he wanted to run towards the compartment of the beautiful passenger when he brought her breakfast on his tray. The giddiness thrummed in his heart of the possibility of seeing her again, after they parted ways last night with a small smile at the corner of her mouth when he waved her goodbye.

He had tried to tone down the eagerness in his chest that wanted to know more about her, because he was a professional and he was doing a great job so far. Like subtly walking past her table during the dinner time to offer help for near passengers, just to take a glimpse at her. When Roberta left the dining area last night, he didn’t know that his body betrayed him in the last minutes by waving her goodbye on its own count. It was worth his embarrassment though, because he had gotten the opportunity to see that breathtaking smile adorning her face.

Roberta opened her door, appearing in another lovely white dress. Pierre made a mental note that this lady really liked white, and the colour really suited her. She looked stunning in it. In between his day dreaming, he can’t help but imagine how she would look in a [white wedding dress](https://maghrib-genova.tumblr.com/post/630603853315948544/roberta-on-her-wedding-day-pierre-is-looking-at). He snapped himself back to reality as Roberta stared at him with a questioning face.

“Good morning, _mademoiselle_ , I hope you had a pleasant sleep, I am here for your breakfast, compliment of the orient express, do you want to take it in your room, or do you want to join the others in the dining room?” He gave her his best smile, when she finally smiled at him, Pierre felt like floating on happiness and did a victory dance in his head because of this small achievement, he knows his day will be bright after seeing that smile.

“I will take the breakfast in my room _monsieur_ ,” Roberta answered briefly and made room for him to put the tray on her table. Pierre can’t help but to take in on how nice the scent in her room was. He retreated himself out and was granted with another beautiful smile.

“ _Merci beaucoup, monsieur_.” Roberta said before closing her door slowly with Pierre walking backward with an unwavering smile that showed his dimples.

♤♤♤

The train stopped for thirty minutes for quick maintenance and everyone was allowed to leave the train as long as they went back in time for the departure.

Roberta didn’t leave the train, instead choosing to walk towards the very back of the train to enjoy some time alone, away from the crowd, taking in the calm atmosphere around her. She can relax for a few moments before her anxiety comes back again. It made her nervous to think about her hometown, so she lit a cigarette like she always did when she has something troubling her mind, tobacco had been her friend for some time now.

She was lost in the scenario inside her head when Pierre approached her. “Can I join you?” Pierre asked, standing beside her, he had secretly paid close attention to her and had seen her going to the back of the train and his feet had followed her.

Roberta exhaled the smoke from her red lips and turned her head to see him, startled by his presence because she had been so lost in her own thoughts. “Please, be my guest.” She said softly, making room for him so he can stand beside her.

“May I know your name?” Pierre stopped beating around the bush and asked the question he had been dying to know. “I am Pierre Michel, by the way, the conductor.” He said while extending his hand towards her, “You can call me Roberta.” His mysterious passenger answered and took his hand in hers, Pierre looked down at their joint hand, at the delicate, long fingers with painted red nails. He couldn’t help himself and brought her hand to his lips. “What a beautiful name.” he admired sincerely, making Roberta blush at the gesture.

“Thank you.” Roberta said briefly, her hand stayed in Pierre's a little longer until he slowly released it from his strong grip.

“What’s a lovely lady like you doing travelling far away alone?” Pierre asked unabashedly, he never done this before, hitting on a passenger, but with Roberta, _yes he got the name now_ , he became incredibly out of character, like he lost his rhythm, is this what having a crush feels like? It was love at first sight for him.

Roberta didn’t answer his question but instead she's throwing another question his way, “What about you, what’s a conductor doing here, flirting with a passenger, you do this often monsieur Michel?” By the playful tone that she used, Pierre knew that she wasn’t offended by his question so it might be a good start.

“I was just being a good conductor. I saw the most beautiful woman going outside on a cold day like this without bringing a coat with her. I was worried she might catch a cold, I don’t want to be a bad host.” Pierre said smilingly, taking off the big brown coat he wore and putting it over Roberta’s exposed back.

Roberta accepted the coat, she wasn’t even aware by how cold her body had been until she felt the warm coat against her skin. “Thank you, you are smooth monsieur Michel, I have to give you that.” Roberta said, taking another drag of her cigarette.

“I try my best,” Pierre said, beaming with happiness.

After that, the conversation has become easy between them. Pierre discovers Roberta is a good listener and she carried the conversation with him, just as interested in knowing about him more, it was easy to open up to her. Maybe Pierre had overshared the part about his recent passing mother, which he regretted soon after because it felt like it was too soon to tell something as personal like that. But Roberta had asked the right questions, and had handled the information well, offering her condolences in a way it didn’t feel forced but incredibly sincere, he can even see sadness in her eyes for a brief moment but it was gone before Pierre can speculate anything on why she might have felt that way by the information.

The time passed quickly and they announced that the train would be departing soon, Pierre had to get back to his duty to ensure no passengers were left behind, he had kissed Roberta’s hand goodbye, and she had cupped the side of his face in her hand for a while, like she didn’t want to let him go just yet.

Pierre’s heart started aching even more for her by that gesture alone, she was just too sweet for this world.

♤♤♤

Pierre’s shift had ended and he was free to leave his post and get some sleep now someone else had come to replace him, but instead of sleeping he went to Roberta's compartment. After their brief conversation at the back of the train, he found that it became easier to just show her that he’s interested in her.

Pierre had brought special service just for her alone during lunch, making some other VIP passengers raise eyebrows on why they didn’t get the same food, and he had sneaked between his break just to seek her out and give her a smile.

At dinner time Pierre had asked for his colleague to let him off for thirty minutes so he could have dinner with Roberta, he only managed to twenty minutes before they called him again and he didn’t even get to finish his chicken before he had to apologize to Roberta for leaving her, though they got to talk more and feel comfortable enough to exchange addresses.

Pierre had been worried because she had asked for two bottles of scotches to be brought to her room after dinner, she didn’t make the request for the liquor to him, but to his colleague who also delivered the drink to her.

She had been cheerful when they talked before, he didn’t know what changed her mood, he really just wanted to check on her, he reasoned in his head, just to make sure if she was okay or if she needed anything.

He knocked once on her door and he promised himself that he would leave her alone if she didn’t open the door, probably his worry has been misplaced. He waited for a minute in front of the closed door, although it felt longer than that, every second moving so slowly, he didn’t know what he had wanted, he counted the beating of his heart, staring helplessly at the wooden door.

He will part with her tomorrow as soon as she steps off the train, he knew that his little crush would have to come to an end. He counted to ten then weakly his forehead thudded on the door, and was about to turn on his heels to walk away when Roberta opened the door for him.

She looked at him with a confused expression for a moment, and then blinked her long lashes at him questioning him silently, Pierre was about to make up excuses when Roberta opened the door wider, inviting him into her spacious chamber.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt your night.” Pierre scratches his head lightly, lost for words now that he is in front of her, he has been thinking about her throughout his shift.

“No, not at all, I couldn’t sleep, what brought you to my room?” Roberta said softly, sitting beside him, he looked at one of the empty bottles of scotch at the bedside table, so the flush that’s spreading from her cheeks are actually from too much drinking.

“Nothing really, my shift has just ended, and I passed your room, just want to make sure that you are okay or if you need anything.” Pierre chose honesty because what else could he have said? That he wanted to see her before he sleeps? That is ridiculous to hear even for his own ears.

“I didn’t need anything Mister conductor, but I would appreciate a company, if you don’t mind” Roberta chuckled lightly at him, probably seeing through him, trying so hard to get her attention. But he didn’t care about it that much because he got to be with her, Roberta poured a glass of the half empty scotch for him and he took it too eagerly, and she poured one for herself.

At first it was just a comfortable silence between them, sitting side by side on the soft bed, Roberta lit up a cigarette and offered him one which he declined because he didn’t smoke, he chose to clutch on his glass instead bringing it to his lips, the liquor is enough for him. The tranquility engulfing them once again, they looked outside the window of the moving train, the high pine trees from the distance on the mountain top were clear enough to see, the moonlight shining so bright that night, it was a perfect full moon despite the temperature plumbiting due to the snow.

Pierre started the small talk, asking how Roberta was feeling at the moment, she said she was fine and he didn’t need to worry about her, she smiled at his genuine concern towards her and they resumed their conversation while their eyes fixated on the outside world, occasionally turning their head to look into each other eyes.

It was Roberta mostly who averted her eyes to scenery outside, lost in her own thoughts while Pierre had his eyes on her the entire time, taking in the way she moved, how her lips curled into a bow shape when she smiled, the cute mole at the corner of her mouth. He wasn’t aware Roberta had caught him staring at her lips until she chuckled and bit her bottom lip to see his reaction. Pierre had to gulp his saliva down before forcing his eyes to look somewhere else. It was too amusing for Roberta and she decided to tease him further to see his cute expressions. She took the hat off of his head and placed it on hers, startling the conductor.

“Do you like what you see _Monsieur_ Pierre?” She asked the flustered man in front of her, Pierre didn’t have the time to process a good comeback.

“You said you are an artist, do you want to draw me like one of your French girls, _Monsieur_ Pierre?" She added just to watch the blush spreading to his entire cheeks.

Pierre cursed in his head “ _be still my heart, she is too sexy for words”_ Roberta clearly aware of the effect she has on Pierre and teased him even more "you don't want to? Am I not pretty enough?" Roberta said, smiling wider as she sees Pierre’s mouth open and closes trying to answer all her bombarded teasings.

“I would love too, but I don't have any paper on me right now," Pierre managed to clumsily answer, this man in front of her right now is not the same man that shows confidence in front of the other passengers when he served them, he looks really shy and it made something in Roberta’s heart soften even more for this man, he is just too honest for his own good, Roberta was playing with him and here he is thinking about doing exactly what she asked of him.

Roberta couldn’t help but to brazenly stare at the man in front of her, contemplating what to do with this adorable man, her smokey heated eyes focused solely on Pierre, expecting him and challenging him to do something. Then Pierre does, he moves slowly closer because he couldn't resist the magnetic pull he felt towards her any longer and those eyes were too mesmerizing, inviting him to a dangerous game he couldn’t refuse.

He leaned forward and closed the gap between them and gave Roberta a soft kiss on her tempting lips. He lingers for a while before his brain process what he just did, he’s suddenly terrified that he might have just broken the comfortable spell they have with each other because of his traitorous action, he quickly pulled away but Roberta's tugs on the front of his uniform and kissed him back, her kiss is more confident than his, more desperate.

Before he fully realized what he’s doing, he had pushed Roberta to the soft bed and knocked his own hat off her head, where it tumbled down to the floor. He is kissing her lips this time with passion, kissing her the way he had wanted to since the very moment he first saw those bewitching eyes.

At the back of his mind, Pierre knows that it was too soon, but the night was cold and Roberta's skin was too warm and the blood in his veins also burning with want, he would cry if he had to separate himself from her at this point, but he still need to make sure that Roberta wants this.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked the gorgeous woman panting underneath him. He should have known the answer already by how eager she was to spread her legs for him, so he can settle better on top of her. Pierre felt like he might have taken advantage of her, probably of her loneliness but he knew what was inside his heart at the moment, that he only wanted to have her in his arms.

"No, please don't stop," Roberta had replied quickly before claiming his lips again, her delicate fingers unbuttoning his uniform, and slowly removing it between their kisses, she has skilful hands, practiced ones if he could be honest with himself, like the way he holds his tray steadily while walking through the bumpy movement of the train because of many years experiences.

Pierre didn’t have the time to ponder more about where she acquired the skill, or the sudden jealousy that popped into the back of his head at the notion that someone had the privilege before him, because Roberta had licked his lips and demanded an entrance that he too promptly granted. He thought at this point that he would gladly give everything she might ask of him, he can’t hear anything except the delicious moan coming out from her sinful mouth, their tongues moving in a slow dance, discovering each other through taste and sensation.

"You are so eager, aren't you, my love? Relax, baby girl. I will take care of you," Pierre said after they parted for a while from each other, drawing a sharp intake of air into their lungs. While his lover is taking time to even her breathing, Pierre moved to leave a kiss to the side of her sharp jaw then down to her long, beautiful neck.

All the worries in Pierre’s head about whether they are going too fast are gone when Roberta slowly guides his head to move even lower on her body, and lower he goes because he really wants to feel her more, to taste every inch of her skin.

He realized he had crumpled the beautiful dress and he apologized in his head for doing that to her dress. He moves his hand down to caress her thick thighs and slowly lifts the dress higher to reveal the pretty white lace panties underneath.

Pierre sat on his heels between Roberta’s legs, looking down at the magnificent woman on the bed, her long silky black hair framing her beautiful face, her hooded, seductive eyes looking up at him in anticipation, she is waiting and is so ready for him and Pierre has to remind himself to breathe.

Roberta was half expecting that this wouldn’t go any further than this, sometimes it happened when she met a straight man, when they arrived at this point, some became hesitant because she is not what they expected from a woman, so it took Roberta by surprise when Pierre’s strong hands went to her waist without any hesitation in his eyes or a pause of contemplation in his action, he went straight a head and hooked his fingers on the sides of her panties.

“May I take this off?” Pierre asked softly, tugging down a little bit, waiting for her response. Roberta can only nod her answer, there’s no change in Pierre’s eyes, instead more heat filled those hungry brown eyes, he really liked what he saw.

Roberta lifted her hips, helping Pierre take off the delicate fragile fabric and Pierre treated it like one, as he put it away carefully to the side and Roberta caught the way his eyes lingers on the small fabric before he turned his attention towards her again, Roberta made a mental note to give the panties to him later on if he likes them that much.

Pierre bowed down on the bed with his head close to her already leaking cock, he didn’t hesitate and licked the silky head with his wet tongue, Roberta wanted to force her eyes to stay open and see what he did to her but she couldn’t. She lets the nice sensation of having her dick sucked off hungrily with a skilful mouth take over her and tries to relax her body, letting Pierre take care of her, as she clutches her hands to the white bed sheets tightly, panting and moaning hard.

“Michel.. that feels so good.” She was babbling with a heady mind, she wasn’t expecting to feel this much, Pierre was looking up at her the entire time, pleased with himself to see that Roberta is welcoming the pleasure he gave her.

Bobbing his head fervently on her lovely cock, Pierre’s hands stray from her warm thighs and towards her soft passage, it was like instinct. He wasn’t really aware that by doing that he was implying that he’s asking for more, which is not entirely true, his own desire may want to know what it would like to be inside her but his rational brain knows that this is enough for him, but Roberta had welcomed even the blunt finger against her entrance and it made her squirms in ecstacy.

“Stop, stop, please,” Roberta lifted her body from the bed to hold Pierre’s head between her hands and force him to let go of her cock. Pierre froze, looking dazed into her beautiful greenish grey eyes.

“I want you inside me,” Roberta said panting slightly, still holding his face in her hands. Pierre was trying to process what she asked him and when he finally understood the request, his cock twitched almost painfully in his pants.

“Oh God, yes, but I need to prepare you, do you have anything in your room I could use?” Pierre said while looking around, hoping to see some type of oil but he saw none.

“I have something in my bag,” Roberta said, moving to the side of the bed a little so she could stretch her long arms to grab for her bag and pull out a small bottle, Pierre’s eyes light up with delight like a little kid that just got his new toy.

Roberta propped herself on her elbows and spread her legs for him, watching Pierre set himself to task right away, he was diligent and meticulous with his work. Pouring a good amount onto his fingers and pushing a digit inside of her, he carefully waited for her reaction and she nodded, giving him the permission that he needed to move deeper and he did.

Pierre added another, making a scissoring motion this time, trying to ease the tight passage, Roberta looked at him adoringly, he looked cute with his face all focused like that. She almost wanted to say that she didn’t need that much preparation, she was used to it, but thankfully had time to bit her lower lip preventing herself from telling the man in front of her that she is a sex worker. He didn’t need to know, at least not right now. She didn’t know how he would react.

“It’s enough Mister conductor, I want … _that_ now.” Roberta said, grazing her toes on the visible big bulge inside Pierre’s pants, she ran her foot over his clothed cock, feeling how big and hard it was between her toes.

Pierre caressed her slender, long leg gently, resting it besides his thigh so he could remove his pants, he pulled them down and his underwear enough to reveals his aching cock, he stroked the veiny meat with the remaining of the lube from his hand and Roberta watched the movement of his hand hungrily, she hooked her feets around his waist and practically dragged him towards her.

“Don’t just play with yourself, fill me up already.” She said and she lifted her legs upwards, presenting her ready wet hole for him. Right now there’s nothing in the world that can probably stop Pierre from pushing his cock inside her, so he did. The moment he passed through the tight ring, both of them grunted in relief.

“Finally, you are so big _Monsieur_ Pierre,” Roberta said as Pierre caged her with his body, she moved her hands from her own thighs to hold on Pierre’s back instead, scratching deliciously on his skin with her long nails, making Pierre shiver slightly.

“You know how to give a man a compliment,” Pierre chuckled as he moved his hips slowly, testing the tightness around his cock, he found that he could move quite well.

“I try my best.” Roberta threw his own words at him, making Pierre smile even wider, this woman would be the death of him.

They moved slowly, unhurriedly on the sheet, staring into each other's eyes as they felt their passion pour through the contact of skin against skin. The connection on their lower parts becoming more and more intimate as Pierre finds that bundle of joy inside of her, Roberta clings to him even tighter, kissing his lips and sharing each other’s breaths.

“Pierre, I am close.” Roberta whispered weakly through her labored breathing, and Pierre also felt the same. He could feel the sensation travelling throughout his veins and it would be a matter of minutes, but he could hold himself back just to prolong the edge.

“I got you, my love, I got you,” Pierre said and moved one of his hands that he previously used to cradle Roberta’s face to stroke her in the same rhythm as his hips movement, he quickened his pace and angled his hips to hit her even deeper and just right.

Roberta spilled herself in his hand, calling his name so sweetly, it made Pierre lose his rhythm and fucked her hard, urgently trying to achieve his own orgasm. With the encouragement of Roberta’s delicious moans so close to his ear and the way she deepened the clutching of her nails on his back with her limbs pulling him even tighter to her body, it didn’t take him long to see white and cum inside her with abandon.

♤♤♤

“Why are you crying, my love?” Pierre asked, panic pricked the entire part of his body, he was still buried deep inside of Roberta and he didn’t dare to move. At first he thought it was the trembling from the orgasm she just had not long after Pierre shot his load inside her, but the trembling of her body had turned into something else. As she clutched tightly to his back and trapped him with her long legs, the tears from the most exquisite woman he had ever met soaked through his tank top that they hadn’t managed to take off in their hurried hunger for each other not long ago. But why is she crying now? Did she regret what they have done? If that’s the case, why didn’t she push him away from her but instead clutching tightly to him like her life depends on it.

“Did I hurt you?” Pierre swallows down the lump in his throat, he wanted to raise his head and see into her beautiful eyes but Roberta’s strong arms were still caging him and would be hard to move unless he’s really trying to get away from her, which was not what Pierre want to do at the moment, so he kissed Roberta’s shoulder, any skin that he can reach as the body beneath him kept shaking slowly.

“No, You didn’t hurt me Pierre, I just need a moment,” Roberta finally said between her sobs. Pierre felt relieved in his heart, at least he didn’t do something irreparable, so he waited, his cock became soft inside Roberta and he tried to move his hips, tried to pull out only to get pushed back inside the warm wet heat by Roberta’s heels.

“Don’t pull out just yet, I need this, I need to feel full,” Roberta said pleadingly and Pierre had mixed emotions about it. Part of him wants to kiss her passionately for saying something so lewd, his heart was weak for her, but another part of him is worried about her, the sadness in her voice.

Pierre wants to assure her that they can always do this again, but they need to separate now. The cum on his undershirt had started to dry, also their position was not really comfortable and he didn’t want Roberta to have cramps later from his body crushing her. But he didn’t say those reassuring words, he didn’t know if Roberta would want him for another time. There’s a coldness in his chest just thinking about the possibility of not seeing Roberta again.

Roberta finally released him after the tremors in her body had subsided and the adrenaline high she felt a while ago no longer felt too suffocating. She didn’t need Pierre to anchor her to this reality anymore.

Pierre slowly raised his head to look at the puffy eyes, Roberta gave him a weak smile, Pierre brushed her tears away with his thumb. _Was I that good I made you cry like that?_ He wanted to say playfully to her, but he knew from her eyes that it could be _that,_ but also something else.

Roberta slowly untangled her legs from Pierre’s hips and her legs fell helplessly beside his body. Pierre slowly pulled out, making Roberta wince slightly when he did so, biting her plush bottom lip, searching for his eyes immediately like she was scared from the separation. Pierre shushed her worry away, taking her hands in his own and kissed them tenderly.

He flopped down beside her and slowly reached his arm around her and pulled her softly so they faced each other, Pierre rubbed her naked exposed back with his warm palm, and hooked their feet together, he waited patiently until Roberta was ready to talk to him.

Roberta didn’t say anything, she just continued staring into his eyes, though there were no tears anymore, Pierre can still see the sadness in them. Her long, black hair falls softly on her face, covering her eyes, and Pierre quickly pushed the stray hair away, tucking it gently behind her ear, making Roberta smile at him.

“You are a patient man, Pierre.” Roberta opened up slowly, Pierre wasn’t expecting to hear her sweet voice again so soon, he was startled but he didn’t show it, it was progress.

Pierre gave her his charming smile that showed his dimples, he took the compliment because it wasn’t hard to do. He found himself feeling grateful to just be with Roberta even if there was no talking or touching involved. To have the chance to lay his eyes on her made him feel like he was the luckiest man in this the world.

“I am in no hurry, tell me when you are ready.” Pierre said with a calm soothing voice. His voice was so tender it sent a new wave of shivers through Roberta’s body, caressing her to the deepest part of her soul.

“I feel quite silly now, I am sorry that I cried like that, I hope I didn’t scare you.” Roberta looked down, feeling embarrassed suddenly, admitting what she felt a while ago was harder than she had expected.

“Don’t be, please. Your emotion is yours, no one has a right to judge what you feel, my dear.” Pierre caressed the rosy cheek softly with his index finger, his eyes trailing down to her lips. He ached to taste how soft it felt against his own again, but he didn’t act on the urge, because he knew that Roberta needed time.

“It’s nothing, actually. Before you came to my room, I was drinking alone and watching the moon through the window. I opened the window a couple of times and thought about jumping off the train.” Roberta admitted to him, immediately seeing panic in his bewildered eyes in front of her.

“No, not like that, I didn’t want to kill myself. Sometimes there’s this hollow void inside of me and I tried to drink it away, but it doesn’t work. I was just thinking about another alternative on how to numb the pain away. The closer I get to Paris, the scarier it becomes. That voice in my head. Then you came, and you touched me. You numbed the pain away with your touch and when you were inside me, for a second, that emptiness was gone.” Roberta said with a trembling voice, she was unsure if she should reveal too much to this conductor, she was trying to choose her words carefully in order not to scare him off. At this point she thought she might have failed, feeling like an idiot saying something like that to a man she barely knew. What if he was just here for sex? Of course he was here for sex " _don't be silly Roberta"_ the voice inside her head supplied the insecurity not to hope for more.

Roberta wanted to turn her face away, feeling ashamed to have admitted that this man, a relative stranger, had made her feel so much by his gentle touch alone. Maybe it was because she hadn’t ever been touched this tenderly before, like she meant something, like a person to be cherished. This man in front of her is trouble for sure, a skilful lover no doubt, how many people had he brought to his bed and made to feel this way?

Pierre stopped her from moving away and claimed her lips in a desperate kiss, trying to tell her that he didn’t mind listening to her, that he wanted to make that hollow disappear again, forever if he had such power to do so.

His kiss only made Roberta cry again, she broke their kiss to encircle her hands around his neck and cry on his chest. “It’s my mother, she only had a few days to live. I have been a bad daughter to her, I haven’t seen her for almost 15 years since I moved to Italy. We had an ugly fight and I swore I would never see her again. I was so consumed with my rage, I became stubborn and I refused to look back at the woman who had stood by me my entire life. She raised me on her own but I was too prideful. Now I won’t get the chance to repay her. Then you told me about your mother, how you had taken care of her and I was too ashamed of myself and my ignorance.” Roberta spilled more and more about the things she had buried for half of her life since she moved away to Italy, looking after her father, not that she expected for him to accept her when her mother who had loved her before couldn’t.

”It was hard to make her understand that I was not the son my mother thought I was. I knew who I was, I tried so hard to make her understand that, she was confused about it. I wanted to live my authentic life without needing to hide or feel guilty , I just wanted to get away from her, from controlling my life. wanted to start anew, where people wouldn’t look at me with their sickening, judgmental eyes when I started to dress in skirts rather than long pants.”

She had arrived in Italy and didn’t end up looking for her father but instead she met someone that made her think she could be herself and for once she felt she could breathe. It was easy money, she enjoyed it to be free to be herself, and she needed to survive in the new environment, which is how she ended up doing what she did and it had become her profession. There were bad days, but also good and she didn’t really think about it too much. But now the idea of meeting with her mother again on her sick bed, telling her what she’s been doing for the last fifteen years, it made her dread the look she will get from her eyes, if she even gets the chance to meet her, if she made it to her place on time. If...

“I am sorry I didn’t know about your mother, I am glad you feel safe enough to tell me about this, I am so grateful, everything will be alright, my love. I am here, you are safe.” Pierre offered his sincere words, he didn’t know the full story but one thing he knew was that he wanted Roberta to be happy and to cast the sadness away from her eyes, he didn’t realize in his heart that he promised that he will find a way to return that smile to her face again.

Roberta slowly drifted off to sleep in Pierre’s strong arms, with gentle pats on her back, soft caresses to her hair and sweet nothings to her ear, telling her everything will be alright. Roberta believed his words, she had no choice but to indulge the idea that Pierre was truly her caring lover that would move mountains just to make her happy, rather than a one night stand. He was too sweet of a man for her to part ways with when the train arrived at their destination. But for now she would entertain herself that she had fallen asleep in her true love’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely [COJCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/COJCat/profile) seriously can't thank her enough for her help making this fic a better coherent story🙏💖  
> Checked for trans character sensitive reading by [BugStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugStory/profile)  
> (Thank you so much to the three of you for being super patient with me and helping me with this story and listening to my rambling and concern 😭❤❤🙆)  
> .  
> I hope whoever stumble to this story would have a good time reading it. We would be thrilled to know what you think of this story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Capture My Soul With Your Gaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253540) by [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae)




End file.
